Not Flowers, Poppies
by Dr. SecretAgentMan
Summary: Because sometimes, the small things are the most important. Embarrassed!England Caring!France Human names used. Rated T cuz Iggy curses. Like twice.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any characters associated with it.

I hope everyone had a good Memorial Day; visiting loved ones and catching up with friends.

Implied FrUK, but really, if you just want to read it as friendship, I'm fine with that too.

XXXXXXX

For the first time in a long time, Allison Kirkland was at a loss for things to say. It was an odd thing, opening her mouth to find the words all jumbled up in her throat, caught in a lump of something she couldn't even explain. So unnerving was the feeling that she found herself nearly paralyzed, trapped in a realm where uptight, pompous British asses couldn't find the impudence to talk. Thus, she just stood there, not doing much of anything really, staring uncomprehending first to the flowers shoved into her hands then to the ones Francis had just thrown in her hair.

"I-you-how-_Bloody Frog_!" The English girl sputtered when she did finally regain her voice, unceremoniously reaching up to brush the sunset-stained flowers off her head. To her this was a gesture that blatantly said bugger off, but anyone could see how ended up with her grasping at the buds with more fondness than she could ever forgive herself for showing, cheeks matching the color of the dreaded flowers.

The man in question just smirked at her, fluttering his lashes in what Allison assumed was a gesture of innocence. His brows just completed the insufferable expression, quirking upwards in an easy fashion.

"Whatever are you talking about, mon amour?"

Looking like a three year old throwing a tantrum, Allison stomped her foot in obvious distaste, before sending the taller man a scathing glare. Flower petals rained everywhere at the sudden movement, and Allison threw a hand up at them, gesturing wildly at the colored array.

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?"

Francis again formed an angelic look that clashed violently with the man's usual nature. Another eyebrow raise accompanied it, expression showing what his light-lipped stare did not.

'I am innocent.' His smile seemed to say.

'Like hell you are.' Allison's frown shot back.

Another beat of silent conversation followed, in which both danced around each other, trying to gain the upperhand. Waters were tested with practiced accuracy, each subtle change of face or blinking eye a sign. Every breath drawn seemed to prove a point, and slowly, but surely, Allison found herself fighting a losing battle. Her pride held her out though, and it was minutes before she found himself sighing, calling out irritably from the bowels of defeat.

"The flowers, you Frog. Why did you just spray me with flowers?"

She was surprised to see the Frenchman look almost distraught at that.

"Poppies, Angleterre." He chastised, and Allison froze, gaping like a fish as realization came to her, her eyes stinging with the implications. Francis, if anything, ignored that though, and stooped down to tuck another flower behind Allison's ear.

"It is Remembrance Day, and your people deserve to be remembered." He fixed Allison with a scrutinizing eye, hand brushing just under forest green, catching the wayward tears that had started to fall, remnants of all the wars she's been though, all the friends she's lost. "_You_ deserve to be remembered."

Allison left the poppies there for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXX

I wanted to write something in honor of Memorial Day, but then I realized, the UK doesn't celebrate Memorial Day. So I wrote this, still in honor of the soldiers who fought and gave their lives for their country, whichever country that may be. May they rest in peace, and God be with the family they left behind.

Remembrance Day is celebrated in the UK on November 11 at 11:00, in honor of the day the Versailles Treaty was signed, ending the First World War. Poppies are worn on the front breast pocket as a symbol of those who had fallen in the war.

Oddly enough, though the Remembrance Day Poppy was first used during a ceremony in the US to commemorate American soldiers who had died in WWI, America itself does not celebrate Remembrance Day, instead celebrating Memorial Day, which takes place on the last Monday of May each year.

Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R.


End file.
